I promise
by SaphiraMoonLight
Summary: Eren made a promise to Levi... That he would never leave him. Yet, a few hours later, that promise is broken. Ereri/Riren LevixEren


Summary: Eren made a promise to Levi... That he would never leave him. Yet, a few hours later, that promise is broken. Ereri/Riren LevixEren

Rating: Rated T to be safe~

Warning: Contains feels and some Ereri-kissing ^.^

Beta: SweetLittleLolipop

~Enjoy~

Levi was awoken from his slumber by the sound of sobs and he turned around to face the brunette lying beside him. Eren was curled up into a ball, shaking violently with tears streaming down his face.

The older man sat up and moved closer, reaching out to stroke the other's hair softly and kissed his forehead. "Eren are you okay? Was it that nightmare again?" Eren sobbed and nodded as an answer.

Levi took the taller boy into his arms, Eren was shaking and the tears wouldn't stop coming. The nightmares had come more often lately, in fact, every night. They were all the same but somehow different, each time someone else lost their life, though, there was one person who repeatedly died in every single one of them...Levi.

It was devastating to see the man you love die over and over again, he didn't know what was real or not anymore. When Levi held him he was afraid that suddenly a titan would come and eat him up. Everything was a nightmare with no end.

He would always see his friends get eaten one after another by the titans. Mikasa and Armin would become swallowed like some sort of snacks while their painful screams after him would echo through the forest even after their last breath. Levi would get broken in half and then eaten, meanwhile, there was nothing he could do but just watch it happening right before his eyes.

Eren was hysteric and with tears still streaming down his green blue eyes and he began searching for Levi's hands in a desperate attempt to feel his warmth. "L-Levi, you are here right...? I-...I saw you die! Please don't leave me!" Levi stroked Eren's hair over and over again and whispered soothing words to the boy. "I'm here, Eren, I'm here. You are not alone. I'm never going to leave you...just promise you'll never leave me brat."

Levi drew Eren closer to him so that the younger man's head rested against Levi's toned chest. Eren could hear the corporal's beating heart and immediately calmed down a bit. He sighed and turned his face so that he could look into the shorter man's eyes. Levi smiled tenderly and stroked away the tears that was left on Eren's cheeks, kissing him softly on the lips. Eren kissed back and then he silently mumbled. "I promise...", there was a pause "I love you so much Levi~" Levi hugged Eren tighter, responding with an "I love you too brat" and fell asleep again with the boy in his arms.

The hours flew by like minutes but Eren couldn't sleep, he turned around so many times that he was afraid Levi would wake up. After finally getting tired of trying, he went up from the bed and started to walk against the big window in their room. The floor was cold under his bare feet and the titan shifter froze for a second when he heard the wooden floorboards creak under him. He turned around to see if Levi woke up but he was still sleeping, the corporal lay silent and calm in the bed and had no idea that Eren wasn't asleep next to him.

Before turning back around again the brunette mumbled "He's so cute when he's asleep~" and gave a small smile.

With a deep sigh Eren put his hands on the windowsill. He was afraid of falling asleep, he didn't want to see his beloved Levi getting killed in one of his nightmares ever again.

Just the thought of it made his eyes tear up again, but he only dried them away.

The only thing Eren could see from the window was trees, big dark trees and a beautiful moon. It was windy outside, the leafs danced in the air and it seemed like it would start raining soon.

Eren decided that he would go on a patrol around the forest to kill some time. 'Better than standing here all night at least.'

Eren went to the drawer and opened one of the boxes. He put on his usual clothes and the 3dmg. He looked out the window one last time when he was on his way out and noticed that it had now start raining. He could hear the water splattering against the window and hear how a thunder broke free on the sky. "Shit, well I guess that I have too take the cape too", Eren silently said to himself and clasped it around his neck, pulling the hood over his head.

Eren placed a last kiss on Levi's forehead and whispered "I'm coming back soon, love you." Levi didn't notice anything, he just lay there.

Eren wrote a note so that Levi would know where he was if he wasn't back before the other woke up.

_(I am on a patrol around the forest. See you soon, love, Eren.)_

Eren opened the door and began running down the hall.

He passed the other members of his legion's rooms and after a while he saw a sign with the word "basement" on and immediately went to the door. Eren opened the door slowly, praying that the door wouldn't creak so that the others would wake up and ask all these questions he couldn't answer. The basement was two big rooms, one of them was stocked with the gas they use to "fly" and the other contained the cell were he sat when he first came here.

He filled the bottles with gas and put them on again when suddenly he noticed that he wasn't alone down there, he could here someone walking down the stairs and felt someone's eyes in his neck. Eren sighed and turned around, he wasn't surprised when he saw Mikasa.

"Mikasa? What are you doing here?"

She stood with her arms crossed over her chest as she fixed her eyes on the brunette. "Following you, I heard you running in the hallway and wanted to know what the fuck you are doing." She looked him up and down and noticed the equipment. "Going somewhere?"

"I'm only going to patrol around the forest." Eren said and began to walk up the stairs again.

"In this weather? By yourself? **Baka!** I going with you. Even if I gladly would go back too sleep I have too.. You are my brother and even if you are a titan shifter it would be stupid to go outside in a titan area by yourself!" Eren stopped walking and froze. He saw the scene from his nightmare again, how the big creature ate her, and he could hear her scream.

Eren started shaking and said "You can't, I have to go by myself. Please, I have so much to think about right now and I can't live with the thought of putting you in danger..." Mikasa's eyes had softened a little bit, she looked at him and said "Says the boy who almost got eaten by a titan so that Corporal Levi and I had to save him." She smiled and came closer to stand in front of him, putting her hands on his shoulders and determinately said "Okay, I'm not going with you, **but** if you're not back before 2am I'm going to send Levi after you." She gave him a quick hug and began walking away.

"Mikasa...please don't send Levi... he becomes so grumpy if you wake him up.", Eren only whispered the words but Mikasa could still hear them clear and she stopped, smiling as she said, "okay, if that's what you want", then she disappeared around the corner.

Eren hurried outside and ran against the main gate. This time nobody was there to stop him as he opened one of the big iron gates and walked out under the wings of leaf above him. He ran north deep deep into the forest, flying from tree to tree, not even noticing that once again he wasn't alone.

~A couple of hours later~

Levi quickly sat up in bed, wide-eyed and with sweat running down his face, his breath ragged and fast. Suddenly he realized that both Eren and his equipment was gone and Levi panicked. 'Where is that brat?!' He thought and shouted, "Oi, Eren, where are you!" Then he noticed the little piece of paper besides him and read it.

_(I am on a patrol around the forest. See you soon, love, Eren.)_

Levi's eye twitched as he read the words and quickly cast a glance out the window, seeing the rain, the wind and the thunder. "Baka!" He flew up from the bed and drew on his clothes, equipment and cape, running out from the room. Levi ran faster and faster against the basement, the only thought he had in his head was the feeling that he had felt many times before, the feeling that someone he loved was dying. The feeling was like a bullet in the heart and extremely painful. But this time it felt worse than ever.

He ran down the stairs and filled his bottles with gas which seemed to be extremely hard because of his hands constant shaking. "Please don't be dead!", he mumbled to himself.

When Levi was done and was on his way up again he saw a figure running against big oak door. "Oi! Who is it? Stop running it's an order!" Levi shouted and ran as fast as he could against the person who had now stopped a few meters in front of him. The figure's hood blew off from the wind coming from the now open door.

Levi just stood there in a couple of seconds but then started to walk fast against the girl in the doorway when he saw her face. "What are you doing here Ackerman?", Levi questioned.

"I going to find Eren" Mikasa said and suddenly she disappeared with the sound of a 3dmg fired.

Levi ran out in the rain and fired the first shot and then the second one, flying after Mikasa who was only a couple of meters in front of him, the wind and the rain making it hard to see.

He was now high up in the air beside Mikasa, they could here titans running underneath them but neither cared.

"He said that he would on a patrol in the forest." She said and glanced at the corporal.

"I'll search the forest, you go back to the headquarters."

"But corporal-"

"It's an order!" Levi said with his sight fixed straight ahead and suddenly disappeared fast and soundless among the trees.

Mikasa mumbled "Yes sir" into the air and turned back.

Levi flew from tree to tree in the reeking rain, shouting after Eren. Suddenly he could see a scouting legion body laying in one of the trees with titans moaning under it and he stopped. "God dammit!" He shouted and flew over to land next to the body, he couldn't see the face because the hood hiding it.

He took of it and saw what he had feared... Eren. A cold and still Eren.

"Eren can you hear me?!" Levi said and took the taller man once again into his arms, laying Eren's head in his lap. "Please answer me! Eren!", he wasn't a person that often cried or showed emotions but now he did, his eyes becoming tear filled and they streamed down his face, mixing with the rainwater. "You promised that you wouldn't leave me!" He cried hysterically and put his head on Eren's chest. "I love you Eren, please just open your eyes!" He almost screamed now but the boy didn't show any sign of life. "Come back to me...please!" Then suddenly he could here it, and feel it. Something was beating. Levi realized what it was and took Eren's hand in his own, kissing his forehead and stroking his hair, mumbling soft words. "Eren... can you hear me? Eren..." The boy's eyelids opened slowly and he saw Levi's grey eyes. "L-Levi?", Eren asked, almost whispering.

Levi's eyes became tear filled once again but this time of happiness. "E-Eren!" He stroked the wet brown hair and placed a kiss on the cold lips.

Eren kissed him back and stroked Levi's tears away. "I'm Sorry.." Eren closed his eyes and Levi responded by kissing him again and saying "you'll catch a cold if we don't get you inside soon love...". Eren lay there with his eyes closed and slowly his head start falling out of Levi's lap. "Eren? Are you okay?" He could hear how the titans had began to clamber up the tree and decide to move the passed-out Eren back to the headquarter.

The journey back was hard, the shorter man had to hold Eren over his shoulder which was really difficult because of the 10 inches difference between them.

When back he changed the position so that he carried Eren in his arms. Mikasa, Armin and many more was outside, waiting on them.

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted and together with Armin she ran up to meet Levi. "Corporal, is he okay?", the blond boy asked.

"I actually don't know..." Levi walked into the building.

A few days later Eren awoke in the Infirmary. He noticed that he was all alone in the overly clean room. Suddenly the door opened and Levi walked inside, when he saw Eren awake he quickly walked over to the boy's bed and sat down beside him. "Eren, you are awake. For gods sake don't **ever** do that to me again!" Eren saw the confused but happy expression on his corporal's face.

"I made a promise that I would never leave you." Levi grabbed the collar of Eren's shirt and drew him closer, kissing him passionately on the lips. Eren kissed back, wrapping his arms softly around Levi's neck.

They stopped first when the nurse came in to check How Eren felt and Levi moved to the other side of the bed to give the nurse space so she could do her job.

Levi took Eren's hand in his own, squeezing it slightly. "I have to go but I'll be back soon. Try to rest." Then he kiss Eren's forehead tenderly and went out of the room.

Once the nurse was done she left him to rest, Eren laying his head on the pillow and falling asleep immediately.

When he woke up again he yawned and saw that Levi, Mikasa and Armin sat on the sides of his bed.

"Good morning Brat" Levi gave him a glass of water.

"Morning? How long did I sleep?" Eren confusedly asked.

"The whole night." Armin answered.

"For a whole night?...how is that possible?"

Levi fixed his eyes on Armin and Mikasa and they immediately got the point. "We'll go get you some breakfast", they left the room and closed the door.

Levi took the brunette's hand in his own, "Eren, how are you feeling?"

"Better...I had no nightmares...", Eren gave a small smile.

"That's great~", and Levi returned the smile.

~Owari~

AN/ I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction :3 Reviews are appreciated~ ^^


End file.
